dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GoG - Prologue
Prologue "Now, I'm going to give you a choice, kid. Normally, we just kill every family member of the people that have done us wrong, but I can tell that you're…special in a way," I struggled as my two sisters, Kurumi and Akane, were pinned to the floor by two larger men, "So, here are your choices. Kill either Kurumi or Akane. The one who isn't shot will survive, but bad things will happen to them. The best part is…you're the one that has to shoot…" A devilish grin spread across the yakuza leader's face, a grin that I wanted to wipe from existence right here in this current moment, but other important matters, and some fairly strong men, were keeping me from doing so. Kurumi was despondent; a doll with no emotions, not moving her body from either fear or shock. Akane was silently weeping with tears streaming down her face. A pistol slid towards me. "I gave you three warnings, kid, and you failed to pay back even the tiniest amount of money that you owe me, so this is your punishment," I felt my captors release their grip around my body, pushing me towards the pistol, a revolver to be exact, with several other lackeys of the yakuza boss pointing guns at me, probably for the extra measure of safety in case I tried to do something, not that I would even try in my wildest dreams, "I'm giving you a whole generous minute to decide, so think wisely!" I could sense the glee and mirth in the voice of the speaker, the being that I will ultimately despise forever, until I die, and possibly from beyond the grave. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want either Kurumi or Akane to die this young, so why is this happening? I crouched to the floor and let my hand grip the pistol. It was cold and it felt malicious to the touch, an indescribable feeling of despair sweeping into my body and filling my whole being, almost as if I was some sort of inflatable or drinking glass that was having its last moments. I looked at Kurumi, and then Akane, tears welling up in my eyes, liquid that is the polar opposite of what I wanted to spill. I wanted to spill the blood of all the yakuza in the room; the copper smelling liquid that was a crimson red, a red so dark and beautiful that I imagined myself bathing in it. "Onii-chan…please…don't do this…" Akane was yelling as I raised my arm, the pistol pointed in her direction. Her eyes were pleading me to stop, asking me to shoot Kurumi instead of herself. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, willing tears to not spill down my cheeks as my index finger twitched before the trigger. Akane doesn't deserve to have this happen to her. She's too innocent for all this. I opened my eyes, the pistol having fallen to the ground as I collapsed onto my knees, my head facing the cold, hard ground as a single tear hit the pavement, "Well done, kid…that must have been hard for you, but it is your punishment for not doing what I asked of you," I grit my teeth as I heard footsteps heading towards Kurumi, "In the end, you decided to spare little Kurumi here…she looks cute when she's broken. Almost like a doll!" The yakuza boss' laugh echoed throughout the room. I felt rage build up in me; a fire…no, a burning desire that will not be extinguished until the day I die, "Don't…" I muttered quietly under my breath as I grabbed the pistol, standing on my two feet as I raised my head. The yakuza boss had his hand on Kurumi's chin, two of his lackeys holding her up as he observed her mature body. She was sixteen years old…she shouldn't have to face something like this… "The way her black hair hangs down her back like silk…it's beautiful, not to mention those emerald green eyes that look broken and dead…I might just keep her for myself!" "Don't…" I raised my arm, the right arm, the one that firmly held the pistol in the hand that was connected to said arm. The yakuza boss turned his body to face me, a grin on his face, his arms spread out to his side like he was some kind of god that was showing itself to the mortal world for the first time. "I love her skin…it is smooth and her pale complexion is what completes her perfect beauty…may I keep her for myself? I'll give you a large sum of money that will keep you going for a decade or two," The yakuza lackeys pointed all of their weapons in my direction as the yakuza boss put his hand inside of his jacket, a black pistol emerging in his hand, "After all, you wouldn't dare say no when your life is on the line, would you?" I spat at his feet, a glare filled with enough hatred to satisfy the demons of the Underworld being sent his way, "Fuck you!" Time seemed to slow down as I pulled the trigger, a bullet flying out of the barrel towards the yakuza boss being the last thing I saw before instantaneous pain and darkness filled my whole being. One week later, Kurumi had lost all hope, opting to jump in front of a passing train on the way to school. The sights that she saw on that particular night had filled her mind with depression, sadness and anger towards herself. Kurumi scolded herself for being weak, for not being strong enough to save Akane or her brother whom mysteriously disappeared that very night. The police investigated the case, but there was no clues on where Kurumi's brother went, and the yakuza was shut down a few days after the case as they were directly linked to the murder of Akane and the disappearance of the one that Kurumi loved. |-WELCOME TO THE GAME OF THE GODS-| Category:Fanon Story Category:Frekat